Just this night
by Nanook Amaris
Summary: Ron willingly goes to the library after being abandoned only to come across Draco Malfoy showing...sympathy. OC Oneshot


Disclaimer: I own none of this except the paper on which my friend wrote this. I don't own Harry Potter or any thing that ties in with it. Just so you know.  
  
A/N: To tell the truth I am not the author of this story but my friend Jenn, who is, wanted me to post this for her since she lack computer access : (. I am nother but her bad beta. I did try to tell Jenn that there is no way you could get Ron to the library without persuasion but did she listen...nope! Yes, I did yell at her for the whole out-of-character thing. Please excuse her: fore this is her first fan fic. So enjoy! ; )  
  
Done With Being Lonely, If Only For Awhile  
By: "Jenne Bear"  
  
Harry had been busy; Hermione wrapped up in homework. That left Ron all alone. He sighed and sat down in the library. It really wasn't their fault but he was definitely sick of it. Just as he got out his homework, Draco Malfoy entered. Ron rolled his eyes and tried to slink away, all the while thinking 'The slimy git', but Malfoy spotted him and strode over.  
  
"Ah, Weasley! All by yourself? The Brain and Superstar couldn't be bothered with you?" Came Malfoy's drawl. Ron tried, but failed to mask the hurt that flashed across his face. Draco felt, yes he does feel when he wants to, instantly sorry, an emotion he rarely had. "Sorry, Ron. Homework? Snape's class, right?"  
  
"Ron? Since when have you used my first name? Or talked civilly to me for that matter?"  
  
"Can't I be nice once in a while?"  
  
"Sure, but I won't fall for it." Draco looked hurt and Ron didn't know whether he was sincere or just acting. "Sorry Malfoy. I've just been out of sorts lately."  
  
"Draco, and it's okay. I've notice you've been alone lately. Now normally I'd use this opportunity to exploit your weaknesses, but..." Truth be told, he felt sorry for the cute red-head. God, Did I use Ron and Cute in the same thought? What's wrong with me? What is the world coming to? "Walk?"  
  
"Sure..." Ron hesitantly said, avoiding Draco's outstretched hand.  
  
As they walked, Ron was stuck with the urge to look Draco over and notice how handsome he really was. Especially how his silver eyes glinted and his pure silver-blonde hair shined in any light. It would have been better messed up, but was gorgeous nonetheless. God, Ron Stop! This is Malfoy! Your checking him out and that's just wrong. He's Harry and your worst enemy, and he's a boy! Get a grip! He thought to himself.  
  
Draco wasn't having a much better time. He couldn't help think that Ron had such passion and hair as alluring as fire to a moth. He, too, shook himself to reality. "So how is it being friends with the famous Potter?" He instantly regretted sounding so insolent but it was too late now.  
  
"How does it feel being a complete jerk?" Ron flushed. "Sorry. I didn't mean that."  
  
"Of course you did!" Draco flashed a smile that could, and did, melt anyone's heart. "I deserved it. Let's start over, shall we? I was hoping to mend our relationship."  
  
Ron raised his eyebrow. "Why? I mean...why?"  
  
"I'm sick of fighting and having friends who would kill me if they had a chance. I want what you and Potter have." Not to mention that flaming red hair he found so intriguing.  
  
They found themselves outside the Slytherin common room and Draco invited Ron in. Ron , having nothing better to do, agreed. Draco said the password and led Ron by the hand to his room, which both startled and (oddly) pleased Ron. "Uh...what are we doing?" Ron put up his guard, on the lookout for anything suspicious.  
  
"The common room is always crowed. Don't worry, I'm not planning anything," he said as he saw Ron's worried expression. Ron sat on the edge of Draco's bed and, to relieve Ron's suspicions, Draco sat at the other end. "Seriously, though, why is it you like Harry so much?"  
  
Ron considered . "He's not stuck up like other people," this was a blatant attack on Draco's character and he noted it, "he sticks up for us, shares everything with us..." Ron had to stop, remembering Harry's recent absences.  
  
"Except for his time lately." Draco's voice was empty of all cruelty and instead filled with sympathy.  
  
"Yes! I mean, it's not their fault. Hermione's the smart one, Harry's The Boy Who Lived, and I'm...nothing."  
  
"I wouldn't say that." Oddly, the Slytherin's voice was filled with tenderness. " You obviously are a great person to stick up for your deserting friends." Draco reached out his hand and touched Ron's . "You have a right to be appreciated... to be loved..." At that, the silver-eyed Slytherin's lips found Ron's, startling the Gryffindor. He didn't pull away, though, rather leaned into it, letting his tongue slip into Draco's mouth. It was Draco's turn to be startled but he too didn't pull away. Draco shifted himself onto Ron's lap, running his hand through that flaming hair. They pulled apart, panting lightly.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Ron demanded.  
  
"You seemed to be enjoying it."  
  
Ron blushed. "I was."  
  
Draco lightly pushed Ron down, straddling his hips. Ron's eyes grew wide and despite his desire to shag the blonde on top of him, he protested.  
  
"Draco, we can't be doing this. I mean...you do realize I'm a guy, right?" Draco listened to none of this, silencing the protests with his tongue he slid his hand under Ron's robes (and anything else he chose to wear). Ron pushed Draco's mouth away, but for some unknown reason, left his hand to explore the other boy's manhood. "That a penis, you know that, right?" Draco laughed and nodded.  
  
"A wonderful sense of humor! Harry's insane for leaving you alone." He took off Ron's robes, and his own, pressing his flesh against Ron's. The Gryffindor couldn't help but moan as Draco lightly skimmed his hardened flesh with a finger. Kissing Ron's collarbone, Draco went down on the red- head. Again, a moan escaped form Ron's parted lips. Had anyone had their ear pressed against the door, they would have wondered what in the world Malfoy was up to. But all was clear and so no such wonderings were made.  
  
Ron began to sweat and rock his head from side to side, soft gasps escaping from his lips. Draco's sweat mingled with Ron's as he turn himself into the classis 69 position.  
  
Ron hesitated. "Um...I'm really not sure...how to do this..."  
  
"Just do what you would think would feel good. You'll soon get the hand of it."  
  
Ron did just as he was told, but wasn't that good, even he knew that. But as Draco started rocking his hips against Ron and flicking his tongue over him, Ron soon warmed up. All the passion he felt now went to making Draco moan. It was said that red-heads are passionate, and judging by the noise Draco was making, it must be true. Ron gently scraped his teeth along Draco's length causing goose bumps to form all over the blonde boy's body. Ron lightly dragged his finger down Draco's back, causing him to gasp as waves of pleasure crashed into him and he filled Ron's mouth. The fervor with which Draco attacked Ron made Ron fill Draco's mouth soon after.  
  
Ron panted heavily as Draco lifted himself off the bed. Curling up behind Ron, Draco held Ron's sweaty body against his own. Ron quickly wondered if sleeping with his best friend's and his ex worst enemy to feel loved was such a good idea. As Draco kissed the back of his neck, he knew it was. 


End file.
